Warm Feeling
by Izumi Saru
Summary: Aoi sense a warm feeling coming. What is it? [Stupid summary] [Super Crappy/Horrible/Random fic] [I don't know anymore!] [ShuuAoi]


**I finally wrote a ShuuAoi fic ASDFGHJKL! :D**

**While I am writing this, I feel weird and I want to die because of the randomness and crappiness of this fic xD YOU HAVE WARNED.**

**Yosh! Sorry for my grammar and random idea. Enjoy!**

* * *

"ASDFGHJKL!?" A blue-haired girl shouted. "Are you serious!?"

Her friends, red-haired and chestnut-haired girls, nodded. "Yes."

The blunette blushed. "O-Oh." She lowered her head. "Okay."

The chestnut girl smiled. "You're really in love with him don't you, Aoi-chan?"

Aoi flinched. "I-I am not in love him, Akane-san!" She blushed.

Their red-haired friend grinned. "Oh c'mon!" She looked closer to Aoi. "Akane and I knew that you fell in love with that spirit guy since the day you made contact with him."

…

…

…

_"Tenma!" A dark violet-haired guy called. "Let me lend you my powers!"_

_The said brunette blinked. "S-Shuu."_

_"YOOOSSSSHHHH!" A blue-coloured kawaii bear, Wandaba, excitedly shouted as he pointed the gun thingy which is called Mixi Max Gun to Shuu and Tenma. "Mixi… MAAAAAAAAXXXXXX!"_

_BOOM!_

_"Mixi Max, Complete!"_

_Yes, the Mixi Max transformation is complete but Shuu fell down after that._

_Sorano Aoi, who first saw him, ran towards him._

_"Shuu-kun! Are you okay?" She asked in concern._

_Shuu wobbly stood up. "I'm okay." He flashed a weak smile. "Thank you."_

_Aoi blushed at Shuu's cuteness. "O-Oh." She smiled. "I'm glad."_

_She helped him walked by holding his hand and supporting his back._

_Shuu's warmth is making Aoi go crazy! But, she likes it… She really really likes it._

…

…

…

Aoi's cheeks are burning as she remembered the scene. "Shut up, Midori-san." She avoided Midori's gaze.

Midori straighten her back and grinned in victory while Akane took a picture of blushing Aoi.

"You can't hide your feelings towards him, Aoi-chan. It will be harder if you don't tell him soon." Akane said in concern. It sounds like Akane is having a hard time with a certain person too.

"B-But." Aoi frowned. "I-I'm scared."

"DON'T BE!"

The two girls flinched at Midori's loud voice.

"Have courage! Be proud that you love him! Don't be afraid. Have faith in yourself! BELIEVE."

The two was amazed at Midori's short speech as they clapped their hands. "Bravo."

Midori sweat dropped. "Just have faith in yourself, okay?"

"Un!" Akane happily nodded. "I'll try Shin-sama to make him realize that I love him!" She chimed as yellow flowers appearing around her.

Aoi smiled at her senpai's spirit but this smile faded away quickly. _How about me? Will I tell to Shuu-kun what I feel?_

…

…

…

"Welcome to Raimon!" The Raimon team happily greeted their special visitors, a dark violet-haired boy and a silver white one.

The dark one waved. "Hello." While the white one smiled.

"Shuu! Hakuryuu!" Matsukaze Tenma, the captain of the team, jogged his way towards them. "I'm glad that you guys pay us a visit." He smiled bright.

Shuu nodded. "Hai." He looked up the blue sky that reminded him something. A small smile has across his lips. "The island tells me that I should take a break for taking care of them."

Tenma calmly smiled at his statement. "Well, I hope you guys enjoy your stay!" He happily said.

Shuu chuckled. "Un!"

Watching the scenery, the two managers are casually talking to each other while the other one is in her dream world.

_OMG. OMG. OMG. Shuu-kun is really here! Midori-san and Akane-san didn't lie to me this time! Oh god, my Shuu-kun is still the same. His kawaii face, clothing, everything! He's still the Shuu-kun that I love~_

While Aoi is still in her world, her two senpais are planning something.

"Are you sure that it will work?" Akane wondered as she looked at their target.

Midori proudly nodded. "Of course it will." She grinned. "This will be fun."

…

…

…

"Where are we going, Midori-san?" Aoi impatiently asked as Midori pulled her somewhere.

"Secret." Midori grinned.

Aoi pouted. "Fuwie."

As they walked through the school, Midori suddenly stopped.

Aoi blinked in confusion. "Mm? Is something a matter, Midori-san?"

Midori didn't respond. She looked at her kouhai. "Aoi."

Aoi tilted her head. "Mm?"

Midori pushed Aoi in an unknown room and ran away.

"Nya!" Aoi's eyes widen. "E-Eh?" She looked around. "Where am I?"

The room is empty and looks dirty. There's a small light that didn't lit the whole room, just the corner of it.

_It looks abandon. _Aoi thought. _I wonder why Midori-san pushed me in here?_

"Aoi? Is that you?" A calm voice called.

Aoi jumped. "Eek!" She shivered. "W-Who are you?"

"Shh. It's okay." A pair of warm arms embraced her. "It's me, Shuu."

Aoi's eyes grew. "S-Shuu-kun?" She looked up and met Shuu's smiling face.

"Hey. It's been a while." Shuu smiled genuinely at her.

Aoi slight blushed. "Y-Yeah." She pressed herself closer so that she can feel his warmth again.

"Hey." Shuu entangled his hug, much to Aoi's disappointment. "Do you know why Akane brought us here?"

Aoi raised her eyebrow. "Akane-san?"

Shuu nodded. "Hai. She brought me here."

"Oh~" Aoi awed. "Well, Midori-san pushed me in here so I don't know."

"Mm~" Shuu slowly nodded.

The two of them stared at each other.

_Wait. I just notice something. _Aoi flinched. _Did Midori-san and Akane-san bring us here because…_

Cue her kawaii blush!

Shuu looked worried at her. "I-Is something wrong, Aoi?"

Aoi turned around. _W-What should I do? Should I confess? _She closed her eyes tight and sighed. _I hope I can die now._

She slowly looked back at Shuu with bright red cheeks. "S-Shuu-kun, I…" She started shyly.

Shuu smiled warmly at her. "What is it?"

"I…" Aoi whimpered. "I like you." She quietly said but Shuu can hear it.

"Oh. Is that it?" He chuckled. "I like you too!"

"WHAT!?" Aoi can't believe her ears! He… likes her. She shook her head. "Y-You are kidding me, right?"

Shuu grinned and pulled Aoi close. "Do I look a clown to you?" He looked romantically through Aoi's eyes.

Before Aoi could answer, a pair of warm lips surprised her.

Shuu… is kissing her.

Aoi blushed bright and kissed him back.

After a minute, Shuu parted and looked at his girl. "I love you." He smiled.

Aoi smiled back. "I love you too."

They pressed each other's foreheads and stay like that for a while, enjoying one's warmth.

…

…

…

…

…

"Hey, Midori-chan. Is that Aoi-chan and Shuu-kun?" Akane asked as she pointed the couple, happily talking while holding each other's hands.

Midori grinned at the sight. "Mission Accomplish."

Akane giggled. "You are definitely a love expert, Midori-chan."

Midori blushed. "I am not!"

Back with the couple…

"Oh~ So that's why you fell in love with me." Shuu said.

"Y-Yeah." Aoi blushed of embarrassment. "It's kinda weird."

Shuu shook his head. "No it's not." He tightened his grip. "That's also the reason why I fell in love with you too."

"Eh? Really?" Aoi asked.

"Hai." Shuu held both Aoi's hands. "Your warm personality makes me feel warm inside."

Aoi smiled. "Shuu-kun."

Shuu sighed. "Yosh. Let's go somewhere."

Aoi nodded. "Un!"

Both held each other's hand and started to have their first date.

* * *

**ASDFGHJKL! I told you it's random xD Like I said, if I am writing a story in school, expect to be really random. I need to escape my torture world somehow!**

**Yosh! See you guys in my next fics~ Review?**


End file.
